


Gone too soon

by MsAstronaut



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Character Death, Drabble, Spoilers for the cinematic trailer, V coping with her feelings, Written before game came out, i don't know what this is, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAstronaut/pseuds/MsAstronaut
Summary: Jackie's death hit hard. Harder than the bullet that she got from Dexter before he had her body dumped outside of the city.Just a drabble of V dealing with the aftermath of Jackie's death.
Relationships: Female V & Jackie Welles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Gone too soon

The night was a blur.

The previous day was too, if she were being honest. 

\---

Jackie's death hit hard. Harder than the bullet that she got from Dexter before he had her body dumped outside of the city. She managed to scramble back - well, stole a car and drove back, causing only two road accidents - to the city and into her apartment.

After punching a hole through her wall, crying like a baby and replaying the events of that night over and over as if it was a braindance, she knew that she had to pull herself together. V knew what she wanted and what she wanted was revenge, not wallowing in self-pity.

(Well, that was a lie. What she wanted was her best friend back. But since that was impossible, revenge would have to do.)

And she got it. Finding the fucker that shot Jackie wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, especially with the help of one Judy Alvarez. After numerous braindance sessions and concerned looks from Judy when she thought V wasn't looking, the merc found the bastard.

Putting a bullet in his head wasn't as satisfying as she thought it would be. Putting one in Dexter's head wasn't either.

\---

And that's how she ended up here. In Misty's shop that dabbled as Victor's front, lying on one of those dirty - but surprisingly comfortable couches - she had in one of the rooms in the back. V briefly recalled ordering shots - lots of shots - and drinks, dancing with a stranger, getting high, wanting to drown out her emotions. Alcohol was dealt very well with the guilt, the anger, the feeling of injustice burrowed in her heart. And then Misty found her and dragged her out. V would have been mad if she weren't so drunk back then. Mad that she forced her out of the haze, mad that her very face reminded her of her dead friend.

She groaned as she got up, immediately hiding her head in her hands. She fucked up big time and she knew it.

But her fall into yet another guilt spiral was cut short when Misty walked in, holding a glass of water in her hand - one she gently gave V when she noticed she was up. Slightly confused, V accepted and put the drink to her lips - which by the taste of it, turned out to not be water. In all honesty, the mercenary expected the other woman to be angry. To blame her for Jackie's death. 

It wasn't that Misty wasn't her friend too. Not at all! Along with Jackie and Victor, the four of them formed their own highly dysfunctional found family. Or something. It was just that she expected Misty to be pissed that V got her boyfriend killed.

Unless they weren't dating anymore. She never really got their relationship. They were the very definition of an off-on couple. They cared deeply for each other, both in the romantic and the platonic sense - though that didn't stop them from breaking up every month or so.

After a long, stretched out silence between them, Misty finally sighed and sat down behind her desk. "I loved him. You loved him. He loved us. And he wouldn't want us to wallow after him."

She opened up a drawer and took out a handgun - Jackie's handgun - and passed it onto the mercenary. "You're not done with Night City yet."


End file.
